Through the looking Glass
by shorttrees007
Summary: Hermione's supposed to be at a meeting. However, she is forced to miss it, when Ginny disapears inside a magic mirror, and is compelled to follow her in. What lies inside the mystery of the magic mirror?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... do you think J.K Rowling would sell it to me?

Hermione Granger woke up the morning of September 1st excited and sad all at the same time. She was excited because it was the day she went back to Hogwarts to start her 7th year, especially since she had been appointed Head Girl, and sad because her former Headmaster would not be there.

Albus Dumbledore's death had been a shock to the wizarding community and devastating for the fight against the Dark Lord. This great loss had been exceptionally hard on those who had been close to him, like Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Surprisingly, the Death Eaters had not yet attacked, which calmed the community, but was distressing for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They knew that the Death Eaters abstinence meant that they were either planning something horrible, or this was a really good battle tactic, or possibly, even both.

It had been a great triumph for Hermione when she finally convinced Harry to go back to school, and to not kill Draco Malfoy, who had finally come out of hiding. She knew Harry was worried that the Death Eaters would attack when he was stuck at school, and she shared this fear. She knew though, that they had a lot to learn before they could really be helpful in the fight against Lord Voldemort.

This year the Golden Trio would not be taking the Hogwarts Express to school this year. Not only for security reasons, but also because they were scheduled to have a meeting with the new Headmaster, Minerva McGonagall. She had temporarily taken of the Charm preventing apparation in her office, from 11-4. Even though their meeting wasn't scheduled until 1 p.m, Hermione was there at 11:30.

McGonagall was not there of course; she was probably not expecting any of them to come so early. Hermione was in her office alone. She sat down in one of the three chairs in front of Mconagall's desk and looked around. _Not much has changed_, Hermione thought, looking at the old magical tools that were once Proffesor Dumbledores, which were still in the same places, unmoved.

She then looked at the previous' headmasters portraits, who were now animatedly chatting with each other. Proffessor Dumbledore's portrait was not yet up. It was still in the making. She knew Harry could not wait, because the Proffessor's portrait would have a second home, in Number 12, Grimauld Place.

Hermione eventually became tired of sitting down for so long, and decided to take a look around the office. Just as she got out of her chair, Ginny Weasley burst through the door.

"How'd I know you'd be here so early?" asked the red-haired girl, smirking.

"Oh very funny." Hermione told Ginny. Ginny just laughed. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought the meeting was just for Harry, Ron, and I."

"Don't worry, I'm not barging in on your _exclusive_ meeting with McGonagall," Ginny laughed.

"I didn't mean it like th-" Hermione was cut off,

"I'm just _kidding._" Ginny reassured her. "There are a few of us here in the castle. We were asked to help bring the first years across the lake. Extra security."

Hermione nodded. "That's all that Hogwart's needs. An attack on defenseless first years." She added sarcastically. Ginny nodded, and Hermione went back to looking around the office. Ginny did the same, apparently having the same interest to do so.

A few minutes later, Ginny let out a cry of awe. Hermione walked over to where she was standing and too, let out an almost identical cry.

Standing before them, was a huge mirror. The frame was golden, with what looked like carved signatures of the four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.

Ginny and Hermione found themselves drawn closer to the mirror. Ginny, however tripped over a small sneakoscope on the floor. Hermione tried to grab a the girl, but her robe slipped out of her hands. Hermione closed her eyes and braced herself for the loud noise of Ginny hitting the glass, but the noise never came. Hermione opened her eyes. Ginny was gone. Hermione looked around the room, but Ginny was nowhere to be seen.

"Ginny?" Hermione cried out. No answer. Hermione looked around to the back of the mirrorto double-check, and Ginny was not there. Hermione put her fingers up to the mirror, expecting to feel hard glass. Her fingers went through it. Hermione jumped back, astonished. She realized what she had to do. She took a deep breath and ran through the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I wanted it to be separate from my next one.

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Harry Potter. I just use the characters.

When Hermione opened her eyes after she had walked through the mirror, she found herself falling to the floor. Thankfully, she stopped herself, and looked behind her to see what she had tripped and saw it was Ginny, still in the position she fell in.

"Oomph." Ginny grunted in pain, Hermione's shoe had hit Ginny's head when she tripped.

"Sorry." Hermione apologized.

Hermione got up and looked around. They seemed to have entered the same room they had left. Which made Hermione wonder if they had even walked through the mirror at all, if she had just imagined it. This thought was banished from her mind when a pale thing wizard with an extremely long beard spoke.

"How nice of you to drop in." He said jovially.

"Professor Dumbledore?" both Ginny and Hermione said incredulously.

"The very same." He replied calmly.

" But, but, you're- uh…." Ginny trailed off.

" Welcome to 1977." Dumbledore said ignoring her comment.

"1977?" Hermione asked, the pitch of her voice rising.

"September 1st to be exact. The Hogwarts Express should be arriving in a half an hour or so." He replied looking at a clock on the wall.

"Well then, I guess we better be getting back then…" Ginny said turning around.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Hermione agreed. She walked toward the space where the mirror was, but stopped when she saw the mirror was no longer there.

"Where's the mirror?" Hermione cried out in panic.

"Ahh, yes, I was just getting to that, but first things first. You have yet to ask_ how_ I know you are from the future." He continued on with out waiting for the question. "Well, my future self has recently contacted me through a memory in my penseive." He finished.

"Leave it to Dumbledore to figure a way to do that." Ginny muttered to Hermione.

"Anyway, back to the mirror. You see _that_ mirror is a very mysterious thing. From what I have learned and observed, it comes and goes randomly, for monthly, or sometimes yearly gaps at a time. And at this present time, it is the only way known for you to return to your own time."

"Years?" Hermione asked, sounding defeated.

"Well, most likely it will only be a few months, but for the time being, you should probably stay here and continue your schooling."

"_Continue our schooling?" _Ginny asked, as if it were the silliest idea she had ever heard of. "What if we change time? We could do some serious damage!"

" Well Ms.Weasley, I am a strong believer in fate, aren't you?" Ginny didn't answer him.

"Well since that matters settled, I suggest you two now pick new surnames, or the sorting hat will recognize you later." Seeing their blank faces, he started to help them. "Okay, what are your middle names?"

"Jane." Hermione said.

"Well that's easy, how about James? You'll be able to answer to that right?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, how about you?" He asked Ginny.

"Well I've been thinking about this, about this, and you can't change Molly into a suitable surname, and I think Wessler would be nice."

"So it's settled then, we should head down stairs, for the feast."

"But sir, is being sorted really necessary? I mean we've already been sorted once, and that was traumatizing enough." Hermione pleaded.

"Well now, Ms.James. How would it look if suddenly two new students just got to choose what house they were in? Besides, you already know what's to be expected." The girls nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I OWN HARRY POTTER!!! MUHAHAHAH!! Oh wait, that was just a dream, sorry.

Being re-sorted was both excruciating and emberassing, at least that's what Hermione thought. When all the 1st years had been sorted, Professor Dumbledore had briefly introduced them as transfer students. This caused a great outbreak of murmuring around the students. But Dumbledore chose to ignore this and proceded with the sorting.

They were both (as expected) sorted into Gryffindor. They took their seats across from each other at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Cheers." A boy to Hermione's right raised his glass to her. She raised her own glass and happily drank from her cup.

"_We,_ no matter _what_, can cot get ourselves involved with _them_."

Hermione knew exactly who she was talking about. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remul Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Not to mention Lily Evans.

"Well that's easy for you to say." Hermione told Ginny. "I mean you're in a year below them. You don't even have to say their names once this year if you don't want to. I have to have classes with them. I am pretty sure I can ignore the Mauraders, seeing they were pretty annoying during their school days," she glanced down the table where Sirius Black had tricked a 1st year to lick an acid pop. " It's just Lily I'm worried about becoming friends with."

"True. I guess you can be friendly, just don't get too close. Kay?" Hermione nodded her head in agreement, and went back to her dinner.

When the feast was over, Proffesor Dumbledore stood up and dismissed the students. Hermione and Ginny were one of the last students out despite the fact that they were both sitting so close to the doors.

They made their way to Gryffindor tower. In it's usual place, the portrait of the Fat Lady stood in front of the portrait hole.

"Oh no," Hermione groaned.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You didn't happen to get the password did you?"

"We're screwed."

"Pretty much."

"You guys need the password?" a red-headed girl asked when she came up behind them.

"Yea, didn't think to get it from one of the prefects."

The girl smiled and stepped in front of them.

"Gregory's Unctuous Unction." The portrait swung opent to reveal the portrait hole, and the three girls stepped inside.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Lily Evans." The girl stuck out her hand and Ginny and Hermione each took turns shaking it and telling her their names.

"Nice to meet you two." She looked as if she was about to speak, but looked at something over Hermione's shoulder and quickly said her goodbye's and headed off towards the girls dormitories.

"Wonder what that was about." Ginny said.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Lily Evans." Ginny and Hermione both turned around and saw three boys standing there. It was James, Sirius and Remus. Hermione decided that it was James looking for Lily, and judging by her reaction, they had not yet become romantically involved. So, Hermione couldn't help but mess with the poor boy.

"Lily Evans? I have no idea who you are talking about. Do you Ginny?" Hermione said looking at Ginny. Ginny shook her head catching on to what Hermione was up to.

"You were just talking to her! I saw you!" James said annoyingly.

"Okay,okay maybee I deed see Leelee." I started putting on a fake accent.

"But first, vat ees your name?"

"James Potter?" He said in a lets-get-on-with-it voice.

She smiled at Ginny.

"Then no, I deed not see her." Ginny could no longer hold her laugh in. Neither could Remus or Sirius. James however, did not look so amused. He rolled his eyes and stalked off.

"You do catch on fast," said Sirius still laughing.

"Yea, well her reaction when she saw him wasn't too pleasant."

"That's usually the reaction from Lily when James is around. I'm Sirius by the way, and this is Remus." Sirius told her gesturing to the boy beside him.

"I'm Hermione, and this is my friend Ginny." Hermione told him, gesturing the same way to Ginny as Sirius did to Remus.

"See you around Hermione, Ginny." He nodded to each of the girls and walked away.

"Oh my god! They were so _cute _when they were younger!" Ginny squealed, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So much for not getting involved." Hermione muttered.

"Shut up, besides, I saw the way Sirius was staring at you!" Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for the silly school girl ways of Ginny. Fawning over every cute guy that walked past. She had enough of that in the past 6 years when she had to room with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.

"I'm going to go to bed." She told Ginny. Anything to get out of this little crush-fest Ginny seemed to be starting.

"Okay, Guess I'll see you later then." Ginny said.

"Yea, later." As much as Hermione told herself that she wasn't being mean, she still felt bad for leaving Ginny there. She'd just make it up to her tomorrow.

At the end of her four poster, was a new trunk. Hermione opened it and found new clothes and school books. At the bottom of the trunk she found a note from Professor Dumbledore.

Dear Miss Hermione James,

These things should last you to our first Hogsmeade trip. Enjoy your first day of classes.

Professor Dumbledore

Hermione smiled and climbed into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry for such the late update. Unfortunately, I am leaving for North Carolina on Wednesday and will not be able to update until after I get back. Thank you all for your reviews; they are what keep me going. I almost gave up on this story until I read all the great reviews for it. I have just finished typing this at 2 in the morning so my editing might now be so wonderful, and I will re-check it tomorrow.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, why do you think I would write fan fiction?

Hermione woke up the next morning looking around her dormitory for the familiar faces of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, although she didn't usually associate with them. Then it all came back to her, the mirror, seeing Dumbledore again, and being re-sorted, and not to mention her little run-in with James Potter.

Hermione had mixed feelings about being sent back in time. She loved the fact that she got to experience the Marauder's and Lily's last year at Hogwarts, but felt guilty because it should be Harry this should be happening to, not her.

She tried to shove those thoughts from her mind, telling herself that she didn't ask for this to happen, and for the fact that thinking about Harry reminded her about the friends and family she left behind. She knew Ron would be all right, since he had Harry. It was her parents that worried her the most. Not only was their only daughter living and being a part of a whole different, magical world, but now she was caught in a different time because of one of the many secrets and mysteries that goes along with it. Hermione decided then she would try to research time travel when she had a chance.

She yawned, stretched and got ready for the day.

At breakfast, Hermione put off looking at her schedule until Ginny, broke it to her that she had potions. Oh god.

The potions classroom didn't seem terribly different from what it was in her own time. Especially since Horace Slughorn happened to be teaching in this time. Although the buttons on his bulging shirt weren't as protrudent, his favoritism attitude was still the same, Hermione thought as he walked around the classroom greeting a select few.

"Beware," Lily warned, "Slughorn's got this sort of, club, for all of his favorite students. And if you're as studious as I think you are, he'll be hot on his feet to get you to join. He recruits all smart or well connected students."

Hermione nodded. To her, this was the worst part of having to go back in time; the pretending that everything everyone told her was new information.

"Are you in his uh… club?" Hermione had almost asked if she was in the Slug Club but she caught herself in time.

"Yes, unfortunately…" she groaned. Hermione laughed.

"Aah, Lily, how was your summer?" a booming Professor Slughorn asked when he came up behind them, finally reaching their table.

"It was just lovely Professor, and how was yours?" Lily asked in an over-polite tone.

"Oh, it was absolutely wonderful Lily thank you for asking." He then turned his attention to me. " And you must be the new exchange student. Hermia James was it?"

"Actually sir, it's Hermione."

"Right, Right, my mistake. Well nice to meet you Hermione, and Ms.Evans," he said drawing his attention back to Lily, " I look forward to reading your potions essays." Lily nodded and smiled, and Professor Slughorn returned to the front of the classroom.

Then a mock high-pitched voice sounded from behind them. "Oh Lily! I do, look forward to reading your potions essays!" Lily's back instantly stiffened and she turned around.

"Sod off Potter." She said her voice suddenly becoming low and dark.

"Now, now my little Lilikins, calm down. Let me ask you this. Why were you avoiding me last night in the common room?" Lily then shot me a thankful glance, as James looked at me also. I shrugged my shoulders innocently at him.

"Maybe the fact that you've practically been stalking me since 4th year." She said, her voice returning to semi-normal pitch.

"Me? A stalker? I should think not!" He told her in a disbelieving tone.

"Yea, right." She grumbled and turned around to face her table again.

"Thanks again for saving me last night. I finally got a moment of peace at Hogwarts." She laughed dryly.

"No problem, but if you don't mind me asking, why do you have such a problem with them? I mean I can understand the whole James thing, but the rest of them seen to be nice enough." Lily laughed.

"If only it was that simple. You can't get the Marauders without James. They're all practically inseparable."

Hermione nodded. The Marauders seemed so different from what they were like in the future. At least the ones she'd had the fortunes or misfortune to meet. Physically they weren't much different, but they all acted much closer than what they were in the future.

When the dismissing bell rung, Slughorn dismissed everyone except for Hermione, she had been called up to talk to him.

"Miss James, I must congratulate you on your Draught of Dreamless sleep. By any chance though, are you related to Cornelia James? Head of the Department of Mysteries?" he asked her.

"Erm… well… actually sir, I'm muggle-born." Hermione remembered saying something similar to this to the Professor in her 6th year.

"Muggle-born, really… you and Lily Evans do have a lot in common." Hermione resisted the urge to voice her opinion on how being muggle-born does not make you exactly like every other muggle-born in the world, but decided it would be rude and let the Professor go on. "As I am sure you have heard, I have a sort of exclusive club, which the students have pet-named the Slug Club. And I am asking if you would like to join us in our gathering this Saturday. Now this Club opens numerous opportunities to many careers and so forth, and I think you would really enjoy coming."

"Well thank you for the offer sir, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass." Hermione silently thanked the Heavens for her having an excuse to not join the Slug Club.

"And why, if I may ask is that?"

"Well, me being new, I have yet to get the hang of this school, and with N.E.W.T's being this year, I do not think it would be wise for me to add another thing to my plate."

Professor Slughorn looked slightly shocked, but nodded his head to dismiss her.

Hermione's little "meeting" with Slughorn caused her to almost be late for Transfiguration. The bell rang just as she walked through the door.

"Close." Sirius Black whispered to her as she took the only seat left, the one that happened to be next to him.

"No kidding."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I have returned from my trip, and I'd like to thank you all for all your reviews! They absolutely mean the world to me. Now a couple of people have pointed out to me that I sometimes switch from 1st person to 3rd person. I would like to apologize for that. My other story is in 1st person, so sometimes I get confused. So read and enjoy!

Shorttrees007

* * *

"Now that everyone has arrived to class," Professor McGonagall looked pointedly at Hermione. Sirius laughed under his breath next to her and Hermione promptly jabbed him in the ribs forcefully. "Are you all right Mr. Black?" Professor McGonagall asked, seeing Sirius' pained expression.

"Fine… Just fine… Professor." He replied in a wheezing voice. Professor McGonagall nodded skeptically, but didn't push the matter farther, and returned to the lesson.

"Anyway, I would like to congratulate you all for making it to N.E.W.T level transfiguration. Unfortunately, I did not anticipate this many of you passing, so I have limited supplies. This means that you all will have to be split up into partners for the rest of the semester."

Loud groans sounded off throughout the classroom.

"Now, now, it's not that bad. Okay, Mr. Black, Mr.Lestrange-"

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" Sirius said loudly. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look, but quickly scolded herself for doing so. She was not supposed to be letting any sign show that she was from the future, and giving a _future _Order member sympathetic looks for having to be partners with a _future_ death eater wasn't helping.

" I assure you Mr. Black, I am completely serious. No pun intended. Now I suggest you move next to Mr. Lestrange before I am forced to take away house points."

Sirius got up grudgingly, muttering things under his breath like "wouldn't dare!" and "from her own house!"

"Potter, Malfoy." McGonagall continued on, with more complaints with her pairings. "James. Snape." Hermione didn't listen to the rest of the names being called. She was trying to hard to process her situation. She had been paired with the infamous Severus Snape. Her least favorite teacher, as a teenager. How fantastic.

When McGonagall had finished pairing up her students, Hermione grabbed her books and moved over to the seat next to Snape. He didn't say a word to her as she sat down next to him. He hastily grabbed the pincushion from Hermione's desk that they were supposed to be transfiguring into pens, and started working on the transfiguration.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his rudeness. Within 20 minutes Snape had transfigured the cushion into a pen and back. He then handed the cushion to Hermione.

"Well now you have about 40 minutes to do the transfiguration. You may barely finish it." He told her with a sneer.

Hermione felt a beast roaring with anger inside of her. When she got angry she never voiced it. Passive aggressive, her parents called it. Within 10 minutes of getting the cushion Hermione had completed the transfiguration. She pushed the cushion back towards Snape proudly.

Snape raised his eyebrow and took the cushion from Hermione, took a stray pin and poked the cushion. A thin stream of black liquid came from the cushion. Ink. Hermione blushed scarlet. She always messed up magic when she was angry. She took the cushion from Snape and fixed her mistake.

For the rest of the class Snape didn't wipe his sneer from his face. Hermione tried to say something to redeem herself, something witty, but nothing came to mind. She had never been good at this, coming up with witty things to say. She could come up with such comments after she was in the situation, unfortunately, but never during.

When the bell rang Professor McGonagall addressed the class.

"I am very disappointed with you all." She said darkly. " Not with your spell work, that was done very nicely I must say, but with you cooperativeness with your partners. You are in the 7th year now. Soon you will be out in the real world, where what house you were in or who you were friends with in school doesn't matter. I suggest you think of this tonight along with your homework. You are dismissed."

Everyone put their books away more slowly than they had in Slughorn's class, thinking over the words of Professor McGonagall.

Hermione was one of the first people out of the classroom. Halfway to the common room, where she was going to get her books for the rest of the day and then head for lunch, Sirius Black came up jogging beside her.

"Snivellus didn't give you too much trouble today did he?" He said when he slowed down to a walk beside her.

"Not at all." She was a horrible liar.

"That's not what your face said during class," he mocked her by scrunching his face up, "Not to mention that you were dangerously red."

Hermione scoffed at him, and lightly pushed him.

"Hey, I'm just calling it like I see it."

"Okay, well it could have been worse." I told him.

"How?"

"I could've been partnered with James."

Sirius laughed, and then said, "He's not so bad once you get to know him,"

"Well I'd rather not, and if I want to stay on Lily's good side I _better_ not."

"True." He agreed with her.

"Sirius mate! Stop chatting' up the new girl and come look at this!" A voice called from behind them.

Sirius looked over his shoulder and told Hermione " James needs me. So I guess I'll talk to you later?" he asked.

"Sure." She told him and he walked away.

So much for not meddling.


End file.
